Reason
by kohee
Summary: He wants to know the reason why she left him. Mikagami x Fuuko


**Reason**  
Written by: kohee  
Fandom: Flame of Recca  
Pairing: Mikagami/Fuuko  
Genre: General/Romance  
Disclaimer: Don't own. The end.

Author's Note: Back again. Writing again. Be afraid, be very very afraid. And urm, mindful of language. Yeah.

_even if it'll never be right  
i still am_

--

She left him two days before, with a short note without details. She certainly didn't expect to cross paths with him so soon after, given that she took great pains to avoid his normal routes. For a moment, she contemplated turning away, or pretended that she didn't see him, but with those ice-blue piercing into hers, she knew that there was no use trying to hide. Slowing down her steps, she stopped in front of him, standing as still as he stood, as the rest of the world bustled around them.

He spoke first, his tone cool and indifferent. "Kirisawa."

She forced a smile onto her face. "Mikagami." She returned, not missing the slightest arch of his eyebrow. _Mikagami_. She, after all, almost never called him that.

He was impeccably dressed and groomed and not looking any different from the Mikagami she had left behind. But what did she expect? Broken-hearted and disheveled? Mikgami? Never.

"How are you?" She asked, and inwardly winced. Such a formal, uptight question, so unlike _her _(them)_, _but what else could she say?

He rolled his eyes in typical Mikagami fashion, and she almost laughed to see it. His next words, however, caught her off guard.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, tone brusque.

She blinked at him, her jaw dropping open. "What?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I...It's..." she stumbled, trying to regain her control, trying to find the right words to say, trying to phrase her reasons. "It's...something I had to do."

"Something you had to do?" he repeated, his eyes grew even colder as he continued looking at her. "That's not nearly good enough, Kirisawa."

Standing there, looking at him, she felt all the feelings bubbling forward, every single thing she had ever felt for him. "That's all you need to know." She returned defiantly. Side-stepping him, she muttered under her breath. "Good bye."

She had barely taken two steps when his fingers closed around her arm, yanking her backwards. "You're not going without an explanation." He said, his voice maddeningly calm.

"I don't owe you any explanation." She retorted, trying to extract her arm from his grip, but he only held on tighter, his eyes darkening to the shade of stormy seas, his calm facade slipping.

"Do you have any idea how I..." his voice trailed off as he stopped himself. He wasn't quite sure why he stopped, perhaps to regain his poise? "...and Yanagi, she wouldn't say anything."

"I told her not to."

"Why?"

Why indeed? Perhaps she really did owe him that explanation. It had all seemed so clear, so certain when she stepped out of that door but now, looking at him that she had left behind, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I needed to be...free."

"That has got to be most fucked-up reason I've ever heard." His voice was pure ice.

A bolt of rage shooting through, she shook his arm of hers. This was how it was going to be, he would never listen, she was always, _always_..."Fine. I AM fucked-up. Happy?"

"No. I'm not happy. Why did you fucking leave?" His voice was raised, ever so slightly, a sign that he was losing his composure. And suddenly, inexplicably, she was tired, she was so so tired.

Her words poured out, a harsh, angry torrent. "Because of you. Because you were so busy trying to be fucking perfect and trying to have the perfect relationship and I...I can't be what you want me to be, I need to be free, Mikagami – do you understand? The wind is my element and it'll always be my element. You can never tie the wind down, and you can never tie me down. And being with you, I..."

"I never tried to tie you down." He cut in, his voice just as harsh. "I would never ask you to be anything you are not, anything less than you are."

She continued, as if he had not spoken. "I can't be perfect, Mikagami. I can't be perfect and I can never be perfect and I have to..."

"I don't want you to be perfect!" He almost shouted, frustration overwhelming him. "What the hell are you going on and on about, Kirisawa?"

She stopped, and much to her horror, felt tears prickling at her eyes. She mustn't cry, mustn't ever cry, not in front of him. And the real reason tumbled out, before she could stop herself. "You. You needed to be free, Mikagami. Of me. I can't think of any reason for you to be with me. I'm not someone...not _anyone_ you should be with."

Oh god, now she hated herself. How idiotic, how utterly _female_ and idiotic she sounded. She once promised herself that she would never show the world her stupid insecurities and she just bared them to the one person she most wanted to hide them from.

He glared at her, his eyes shooting daggers. "The next time I want something decided for me, I'll let you know."

Before she could even react, he bent down and pressed his mouth against hers, arms crushing her against his chest, his iron-strong grip trapping her in the circle of his arms, not letting her move, not letting her escape.

It was after a very long while when he finally let her go. "I want you, Kirisawa Fuuko. Is that a good enough reason?"

She stared at him, at his exasperated, annoyed expression and the scowl on his face, and she wondered why she even left, or contemplated leaving, in the first place.

You don't need a reason to love someone.

By the way of a reply, she reached up, placed her hands on either sides of his face, and kissed him again.

Moment of stupid female insecurity? Over and done with.

--

Urm. Review? dunkillmeforcrappls.


End file.
